Next Generation of Masters
by godly345
Summary: "Let's see who will arrive for this" says Tyler smiling and looking out the window. "Only 62 spots let for the best of the best."  send in reviews if you want to be a part.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon then the legendaries would be much harder to catch**

* * *

><p>In a Pokemon center in Johto about 10:39pm a young girl about age 15 is talking to someone about 19."So where will this be going on?" she asked. "Unova. It can allow different types of battles." said the young adult. "You entering?" She nodded. "We leave tomorrow so pack up everyone you need." "Who are using Tyler?" He smiled. "You have to find out when it starts Ava." "Ok. Let's go Eevee." Said Pokemon gets up from its nap and goes with Ava to start packing.<p>

"Let's see who will arrive for this" says Tyler smiling and looking out the window. "Only 62 spots let for the best of the best." With that he places the list of trainers down looking for those who will be entering. "I can't wait to see what they will have"

The next morning both trainers were heading to the docks to get a ride to Unova. "Everyone entered?" went a jumpy Ava who looks like a child on a sugar rush. "The invitations were sent out before we left. All the other competitors will be there in about 2 weeks. And stop with the jumping, it doesn't work." Replied Tyler who was carrying all the luggage. "And why do I have to do all the heavy lifting?" "You're a guy." "Sometimes I wonder if my aunt and uncle brought home the wrong baby." Ava just stuck her tongue out and ran ahead. "She has more energy than her Rotom. Wait up." Tyler ran after the girl thinking what to expect when it the other trainers arrive.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok just leave reviews if you want to join in the fic or pm me if there's any secret's you don't want revealed. There will a total of 64 oc's used and there are only 62 spots left. Each oc will have 10 Pokemon with them and up to 6 moves. The moves can be ones a Pokemon can't normally learn but not like a Pichu using Roar of Time. Legendaries are aloud but can't be Arcues, Mew, Mewtwo, Genosect, or any of Kyuren's other forms. Shiny Pokemon are aloud. Use the character form when sending your oc.<strong>

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance (hair, eyes, complexion, etc):**

**Clothing:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Personality (not too much of a sue):**

**History (you can pm this if you want):**

**Closest Pokemon:**

**Pokemon from strongest to weakest:**

**Any thing else:**

_**Pokemon:**_

**Species:**

**Name (if any):**

**Gender:**

**Moves:**

**Personality:**

**Shiny?:**

**Species:**

**Name (if any):**

**Gender:**

**Moves:**

**Personality:**

**Shiny?:**

**Species:**

**Name (if any):**

**Gender:**

**Moves:**

**Personality:**

**Shiny?:**

**Species:**

**Name (if any):**

**Gender:**

**Moves:**

**Personality:**

**Shiny?:**

**Species:**

**Name (if any):**

**Gender:**

**Moves:**

**Personality:**

**Shiny?:**

**Species:**

**Name (if any):**

**Gender:**

**Moves:**

**Personality:**

**Shiny?:**

**Species:**

**Name (if any):**

**Gender:**

**Moves:**

**Personality:**

**Shiny?:**

**Species:**

**Name (if any):**

**Gender:**

**Moves:**

**Personality:**

**Shiny?:**

**Species:**

**Name (if any):**

**Gender:**

**Moves:**

**Personality:**

**Shiny?:**

**Species:**

**Name (if any):**

**Gender:**

**Moves:**

**Personality:**

**Shiny?:**


	2. block a part1

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Pokemon?**

* * *

><p>Only oc's that have made it in for this chapter.<p>

Name: Hawke Cappello

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Appearance: He has slightly tanned skin, long straight blond hair, heterochromic eyes, left blue, right green, six foot in height, slim build, long limbs.

Clothing: He wears a dark blue t-shirt with a paler dragon design on the back of the left shoulder, black jeans that are a little too short and are thin at the knees, ready to tear, and a dark grey jacket. On the inside are two sets of holders, five on each side in an inverted pentagon, for his Pokeballs. He wears white trainers and has a necklace with a dragon design on the pendant, and a watch on his left wrist. Finally, he wears a pin on his jacket, reading either 'Don't steal! The government doesn't like the competition!', or 'Don't interrupt me while I'm ignoring you!' in white text on a black background.

Likes: Good humor, playing with his Pokemon, quiet, reading, writing, poetry, good food, classical music, water, ice, swimming, walking, blue, green, autumn, cold, spring.

Dislikes: Summer, winter, dirty jokes, loud noises, being interrupted, being distracted from something important, heavy metal and rock music, running, hot weather, red (except for autumn leaves), fizzy drinks, most sports.

Personality: He's a rather quiet boy, reserved and generally behaves in a way that's not quite unfriendly, but not friendly either. That is, until he's around someone he likes. The he becomes more talkative, until someone else comes along. He's not really one for making friends with people, in most cases it's them who make him their friend. His sense of humor is a little odd, and his joke-making ability is 0. He generally wakes early, so can be a little... grouchy, for lack of a better word, in the mornings if someone/thing has kept him up late. He normally has a neutral look on his face, looking slightly unhappy, but will laugh, smile and make 'good faces'. However, if he is in a bad mood, he won't show it, unless provoked. Even in these times though, he'll still fake a smile to try to cheer someone up.

History: His career as a trainer started when he caught two Eevee, which he raised before starting out on their journey. They evolved at the same time, at dusk, into Espeon and Umbreon. They traveled across Hoenn, catching all but Spiritomb, whom he caught on a short holiday in Sinnoh he and his family went on after he lost in the first round of the Pokemon League in Hoenn. They then just trained until the invite arrived.

Closest Pokemon: Espeon and Umbreon

Pokemon from strongest to weakest: Dragonair, Spiritomb, Shedinja, Altaria, Grovyle, Marowak, Umbreon, Riolu, Espeon, Lapras.

Anything else: Ambidextrous. A fast walker. Is very used to the cold, so doesn't really feel it.

Species: Espeon

Gender: Female

Moves: Psychic, Future Sight, Swift, Quick Attack, Morning Sun, Psybeam.

Personality: Hawk's personality has rubbed off on her, she is like him only a little more curious and adventurous.

Species: Umbreon

Gender: Male

Moves: Faint Attack, Assurance, Bite, Moonlight, Quick Attack, Dark Pulse

Personality: Also similar to Hawk, only more adventurous and curious, more so than Espeon.

Species: Dragonair

Gender: Male

Moves: Dragonbreath, Thunder, Fire Blast, Blizzard, Dragon Pulse, Aqua Tail.

Personality: He has a bit of a split personality. Sometimes, he's stern, serious and harsh, but other times he's caring and trying to help his friends.

Species: Altaria

Gender: Female

Moves: Fly, Sing, Steel Wing, Perish Song, Dragon Pulse, Ominous Wind.

Personality: She is really playful, singing and flying about often. She doesn't really take a lot of things all that seriously.

Species: Riolu

Gender: Male

Moves: Aura Sphere, Drain Punch, Ice Punch, Reversal, Force Palm, Feint.

Personality: He's very serious, and trains whenever he can. He can also go on for ages without food, unless it's a Cheri Berry.

Species: Grovyle

Gender: Male

Moves: Leaf Blade, Grass Knot, Detect, Quick Attack, Bullet Seed, Energy Ball.

Personality: He's swift and silent, like a ninja. Rather serious, but prefers to lounge about rather than train when it's warm.

Species: Lapras

Gender: Female

Moves: Sing, Mist, Ice Beam, Hydro Pump, Sheer Cold, Hyper Beam.

Personality: She's rather like Altaria, only splashing around in the water instead of flying.

Species: Spiritomb

Gender: Female

Moves: Ominous Wind, Dark Pulse, Hypnosis, Faint Attack, Sucker Punch, Destiny Bond.

Personality: She is rather dark, and will be upset if she doesn't think she's getting enough attention.

Species: Marowak

Gender: Female

Moves: Bone Club, Bonemerang, Bone Rush, Ice Beam, Brick Break, Sandstorm.

Personality: She's the most motherly, looking after the others in her own discreet way, sort of like a silent guardian.

Species: Shedinja

Gender: N/A

Moves: Shadow Sneak, Fury Swipes, Shadow Ball, X-scissor, Fury Cutter, Silver Wind.

Personality: He's rather cheeky, playing pranks sometimes, usually by slipping around people/Pokemon.

Name: Mayra

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Appearance: long light purple hair fixed in two low braids with some bangs covering her face, blue eyes, average complexion, a little short for her age.

Clothing: white shorts, dark purple t-shirt, gray vest, white shoes.

Likes: sweet food, Pokemon (especially bug or dragon type), dancing, music.

Dislikes: boredom, ghost Pokemon,

Personality: Hyper, fun-loving, competitive, clueless, childish at times.

Closest Pokemon: Venonat and Vibrava

Pokemon:

Species: Scyther

Gender: Male

Moves: slash, wing attack, agility, u-turn, night slash

Personality: Serious

Shiny: No

Species: Venonat

Gender: Female

Moves: Signal beam, toxic spikes, swift, psychic, attract.

Personality: Shy and sweet

Shiny: No

Species: Scolipede

Gender: Male

Moves: poison tail, screech, bug bite, venoshock

Personality: very violent in battle

Shiny: No

Species: Pansear

Gender: Male

Moves: bite, flame burst, yawn, flamethrower, acrobatics

Personality: pretty lazy

Shiny: No

Species: Whimsicott

Gender: Female

Moves: Leech seed, giga drain, gust, aerial ace

Personality: cheerful and naive

Shiny: Yes

Species: Chinchou

Gender: Female

Moves: spark, rain dance, surf, flash

Personality: bashful and quiet

Shiny: No

Species: Vibrava

Gender: Male

Moves: Dragonbreath, fly, dig, crunch

Personality: very competitive

Shiny: Yes

Species: Kecleon

Gender: Male

Moves: faint attack, psybeam, shadow sneak, slash

Personality: quirky

shiny: No

Species: Miltank

Gender: Female

Moves: gyro ball, stomp, mega punch, milk drink

Personality: Calm and kind

shiny: No

Species: Latias

Gender: Female

Moves: mist ball, psychic, fly, dragonbreath, heal pulse

Personality: happy and cheerful

Shiny: No

Name: Miki Yamamoto

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Appearance (hair, eyes, complexion, etc): dark brown eyes, black shoulder length hair with 2 sides longer until her chest and creamy skin tone. She is slender and slim with 5'6" height and 47 kg.

Clothing: she wears an inner dark blue T-shirt covered with a long outer yellow dress down until her knees , white short above knee-length pants with yellow-orange streaks below it and dark blue buckle shoes with white line wrapping around her both ankles. A dark blue wristwatch on her right hand.

Likes: Reading, Teasing and Helping

Dislikes: Bug types pokemon(sometimes she has to endure it when she helps the bugs type), slimy things, seeing trainer make them as weapon not partner or friend, girl's scream (she will uncharacteristically cry)

Personality (not too much of a sue): she has 3 different personalities. When she met strangers she will turn into a cold, sarcastic, ignorance girl. But when she slowly knows the strangers, her personalities will turn into a humorist, happy-go-lucky, calm girl. There is a time when her temper in stage high, she will go berserk and uncontrollable with mild words.

History (you can pm this if you want): Miki once was born in LittleRoot. She has no parent. Her parent passed away in a car accident. So, Miki and her big brother, Takeshi Yamamoto (currently 21) was taken by their uncle and raised them. After she and her big brother quite old enough to take care of themselves, the two siblings then moved to Sandgem town, Sinnoh Region. Takeshi worked there as a breeder( he has the skill to take care pokemon) while Miki helped him and looked for some suitable pokemon for her. She actually has the talent to be a trainer but she loves to be a breeder just like her brother because she loves helping people and pokemon.

Closest Pokemon: Infernape (her first pokemon), Giratina and Rayquaza

Pokemon from strongest to weakest: Rayquaza, Giratina, Infernape, Gardevoir, Gothitelle, Hydreigon, Staraptor, Gallade, Braviary, Chandelure.

Any thing else: she could understand pokemon's language as if she is talking with human. She has a deep relation with her first pokemon, Infernape and the Legendaries, Rayquaza and Giratina because when she met with the Legendaries she never stop of wanting to be friend with them as she always come and try talk with them although she was always ignored. Constantly, day by day, the two Legendaries felt that they grew closer to her as she always uttered her feelings, her experienced and her dreams to them. Rayquaza then decided to follow her because of her kindness wanting to help people, he went out from the Sky Tower and that went well to Giratina as it wanted to free from the Underworld and followed Miki.

Pokemon:

Species: Infernape

Name (if any): Zaru

Gender: Male

Moves: FlameWheel, Flare Blitz, Mach Punch, Close Combat, Flamethrower, Fire Spin.

Personality: Infernape is kind and loyal pokemon ever since Miki took him, he will always do whatever Miki asked him although, he sometimes reject what she asked because it was risky and dangerous. Infernape hate to see Miki's loneliness, he always tried to cheer her.

Shiny?: No.

Species: Rayquaza

Name (if any): Ray

Gender: -

Moves: Hyper Beam, Extreme Speed, Fly, Rest, Outrage, Dragon Rage

Personality: Rayquaza is a cold and unsocial pokemon who only talks to Miki. It is also a hardheaded pokemon full of ambition. It also got hates to be disturbed other than Miki who called it. People may think Miki has a rather weird personalities but for it, it is an unique type.

Shiny?: No

Species: Giratina

Name (if any): Gi

Gender: -

Moves: Shadow Force, Ominous Wind, Shadow Claw, Draco Meteor, Outrage, Aura Sphere.

Personality: Giratina didn't speak much with other pokemon because it is typical quite pokemon. It has the sense aura of fight and will go berserk whenever he countered someone with really bad aura (bad person).

Shiny?: No

Species: Gardevoir

Name (if any): Gardyn

Gender: Female

Moves: Teleport, Confusion, Psychic, Magical Leaf, Heal Block, Future Sight.

Personality: Gardevoir is soft and gentle pokemon and she is not shy not scaredy-cat anymore after Miki trained her and battled with some stray pokemon. Gardevoir loves helping as well after seeing Miki's habit of helping people (in the shadow) and pokemon.

Shiny?: No.

Species: Gothitelle

Name (if any): Selle

Gender: Female

Moves: Psychic, Confusion, Psybeam, Psyshock, Embargo, Heal Block

Personality:`she has a good relationship with Gardevoir since they are both psychic type pokemon. She is soft and quiet. She is a bit over protective toward Miki because of her dangerous and risk action when helping someone.

Shiny?: No.

Species: Hydreigon

Name (if any): Eigon

Gender: Male

Moves: Dragon Rush, Outrage, Dragon Pulse, Headbutt, Draco Meteor, Bite.

Personality: shy pokemon since Miki took him when he was a Deino. But when came to a battle, he won't hesitate to attack them without any mercy. It's like he got 2 different personalities.

Shiny?: No.

Species: Staraptor

Name (if any): Hawk

Gender: Male

Moves: Bravebird, Fly, Wing attack, Aerial Ace, Close Combat, Heat Wave

Personality: a quiet and cold pokemon which only smiles and laughing with Miki and Miki's other pokemon. Though he will help whenever a pokemon needs help but he always ended fly away when they wanted to thank him.

Shiny?: No.

Species: Gallade

Name (if any): Lad

Gender: Male

Moves: Psycho Cut, Magical Leaf, Psychic, Focus Punch, Confusion, Protect.

Personality: Gallade is the male version of Gardevoir, he has a crush on Gardevoir and loves to help Miki as well, he loves battle and he protects the weak pokemon.

Shiny?: No.

Species: Braviary

Name (if any): Ary

Gender: Male

Moves: Sky Drop, Super Power, Brave Bird, Air slash, Aerial Ace, Crush Claw.

Personality: He is friendly pokemon which always happy to do anything to make everyone happy. He also is cheeky pokemon and never show his sad face though Miki always know that braviary hides his feelings when he was sad. Miki always talked to him privately and braviary will always felt relieved whenever he heard he master encouraged him.

Shiny?: No.

Species: Chandelure

Name (if any): Chany

Gender: Female

Moves: Will-O-Wisp, Flame Burst, Shadow Ball, Inferno, Night Shade, Confuse Ray

Personality: she is cheerful and playful pokemon which always playing prank with Miki and the other pokemon although she did that because she is a playful pokemon.

Shiny?: No

Name: Trista Hastera

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Appearance: long light purple hair, green eyes, average height and skinny

Clothing: Long light purple shirt,skinny jeans, Converse

Likes: sleep, traveling, being with her Pokemon, reading

Dislikes: being stuck in one space,nightmares

Personality (not too much of a sue): easy to please, shy around people she doesn't know and is nicer around friends

History (you can pm this if you want): Coordinator from Sinnoh raised in a family of breeders lives near full moon island

Closest Pokemon: is a really close second

Pokemon from strongest to weakest: Cresselia,Ninetales, Gardevoir,Espeon,Umbreon,Dragonite,Ampharos,Lilligant,Gastrodon, Butterfree

Other, Has an older sister named Jay who won Sinnoh's grand festival Trista looks up to her as a role model. Jay was the one who gave her Empress

Pokemon:

Species:Ninetales

Name (if any):Nisha

Gender: Female

Moves: Flamethrower,Flare Blitz,Dark Pulse,Iron Tail,Double Team, Quick Attack

Personality: Calm, Loyal to Trista and protective of her

Shiny?: no

Species: Cresselia

Name (if any): Luna

Gender: Female

Moves: Moonlight, Psycho Cut, Psychic, Ice Beam. Hidden Power (ghost), Toxic

Personality: Gentle, Extremely loyal to Trista and wouldn't let anyone harm her. She is often seen helping injured pokemon.

Shiny?: no

Species: Gardevoir

Name (if any): Sia

Gender: female

Moves: Magical Leaf, Icy Wind, Psychic, Hyper Beam, Thunderbolt, Double team.

Personality: soft spoken and modest serves as a mother figure to Trisha's pokemon

Shiny?: yes

Species: Espeon

Name (if any): Silver

Gender: Female

Moves: Swift, Phybeam, Psychic, Morning Sun, Zap Cannon, Hidden Power (water)

Personality: She is calm and easy to please. She is Shadow's brother and often is the one to keep him from doing anything dumb.

Shiny?: No

Species: Umbreon

Name (if any): Shadow

Gender: Male

Moves: Dark Pulse, Hidden Power (flying) Shadow Ball, Moonlight, Toxic, Iron Tail

Personality: Tough and Independent he can get into fights easily especially if someone insults Silver but he means well. He often tries to improve his skills to the point of passing out.

Shiny?: no

Species: Dragonite

Name (if any): Syro

Gender: Male

Moves: Draco Meteor, Dragon Breath, Hurricane, Dragon Dance, Twister, Wing Attack

Personality: Friendly and easy going, He has a crush on Sia and is determined to impress her, He can be a bit of a showoff.

Shiny?: Yes

Species: Ampharos

Name (if any): Flash

Gender: Female

Moves: Signal Beam, Thunder, Iron tail, Thunder Punch, Double Team, Electro Ball.

Personality: Energetic, Fun loving, and really hard not to love, she can use her tail as a spring to bounce up high in the air. She can be ditsy at times.

Shiny?:no

Species: Lilligant

Name (if any): Empress

Gender: Female

Moves: Petal Dance, Leaf storm, Bide, Quiver Dance, Synthesis, Double Team

Personality: Sweet and rather modest she is easy to please but rather shy

Shiny?: no

Species: Gastrodon (west sea)

Name (if any): Earthquake

Gender: Male

Moves: Earthquake, Muddy Water, Sandstorm, Aqua Jet, Surf, Earth power.

Personality: Fun loving and easy going he was given to her after winning an unofficial contest as a Shellos, He has a slight fear of birds.

Shiny?: Yes

Species: Butterfree

Name (if any): Ariea

Gender: Female

Moves: String Shot, Silver Wind, Arial Ace, Confusion, Twister Energy Ball

Personality: Independent and sassy she can be hard to manage but is good around Trista. She is good friends with Sia

Shiny?: no

Name: Alex Dunwood

Age:13

Gender: Male

Appearance: 5'6", blonde hair that goes to the middle of his forehead, pale blue eyes, very slight tan, clear skin, regular body type.

Clothing: Faded blue jeans, bright blue t-shirt, white sneakers. Silver chain necklace that has his pokeballs on it

Likes: Ice cream, pokemon. Sleeping

Dislikes: Bullies, waking up early, losing, stupid people

Personality: Doesn't care. Hates most people. Loves pokemon. Hates it when people assume he and his pokemon are weak. Wants to show people that just because your small and adorable, doesn't mean your defenseless. Could sit and watch an orphanage burn down with people inside and wonder what's for dinner. Loves pokemon and if it was save a person or their pokemon, he'd choose the pokemon.

History: Came from a rich family. His mother died at a young age and his step mom and half-siblings hated him because he looked like his mother who was blonde (his step mom and his dad had brown/ black hair) and was a constant reminder of his first love. When he was 10, his parents gave him a credit card, and 3 Eevees and told him to get out of their house, he also took his mothers Togepi. Grew to hate people due to him being pick on because of his appearance, height, and pokemon so he swore that he'd be the best and prove them all wrong.

Closest Pokemon: Espeon, Vaporeon, Leafeon, and Togekiss

Pokemon from Strongest to Weakest: Espeon

Vaporeon

Leafeon

Togekiss

Beautifly

Azurill

Skitty

Igglybuff

Bellossom

Happiny

Anything Else: The top of Espeons pokeball is blue. The top of Vaporeons pokeball is orange. Leafeons pokeball is pure white.

Pokemon-

Species: Espeon

Gender: Male

Moves: Psychic

Psybeam

Luster Purge

Shadow Ball

Personality: Loving, always ready for a battle. Doesn't sleep in her pokeball.

Shiny: No

Species:Vaporeon

Gender:Male

Moves: Hydro Pump

Aurora Beam

Whirlpool

Bubblebeam

Personality: Defensive, loves to swim. Doesn't sleep in his pokeball

Shiny: No

Species:Leafeon

Gender: Female

Moves: Leaf Storm

Sleep Powder

Razor Leaf

Vine Whip

Personality: Lazy, but always ready for a battle. Doesn't sleep in her pokeball

Species: Togekiss

Name: Patriot

Gender: Female

Moves: Aura Sphere

Sky Attack

Shadow Ball

Psychic

Personality: Sad, cause it misses its original trainer(his mom), loves Alex. Used to be his moms, so that's why out of all of his pokemon, she's the only one with a nickname

Shiny: No

Species: Beautifly

Gender: Female

Moves: Silver Wind

Giga Drain

Gust

Moonlight

Personality: Carefree, loves to battle

Shiny: No

Species: Azurill

Gender: Female

Moves: Hydro Pump

Bubblebeam

Attract

Ice Beam

Personality: Babyish, uses its charm to try to get things

Shiny: No

Species: Skitty

Gender: Female

Moves: Assist

Sing

Attract

Doubleslap

Personality: Playful, hyper, energetic

Shiny: No

Species: Bellossom

Gender: Girl

Moves:Petal Dance

Sunny Day

Solarbeam

Giga Drain

Personality: Just evolved, still getting used to being smaller and more maneuverable, has powerful attacks, once it gets used to its form it'll be really strong

Shiny: No

Species: Igglybuff

Gender: Male

Moves: Pound

Sing

Charm

Growl

Personality: Just hatched, like a newborn baby. Almost never in its pokeball. Not used in battle, but likes to sit on Alex's shoulder while he battles

Shiny: No

Name: Tim Coprand

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Appearance (hair, eyes, complexion, etc): Brown hair that is cut in a buzz cut form but a bit longer. Freckles are his face. He has a burn mark under his left ear which he doesn't like talking about how he got. His eyes are a deep blue with a hint of silver in the left one and red in the right one. He also has a scar going from his left shoulder all the way down diagonally to his middle lower back.

He's 6'2" and weighs about 165 lbs. He is decently muscular and you can see that. He trains with his Pokemon personally and gets stronger with them. He can run long or short distances very fast and good fighter because he spars with his Gallade.

Clothing: A white, black and red blazer jacket with a black collar and a black hood, the jacket is open and a short sleeved, tight grey shirt underneath. Dark blue jeans with black running shoes with a yellow line near the bottom going around the side with a dark blue and yellow sole. A silver chain around his neck that has a flat, small, circular silver medal on the end from his grandmother that says St. George with another circular, smaller silver medal behind it from his mother and cousin that says St. Joseph. They got it for him together because his mother because his mom barely had enough money for it and his cousin is the only one he still keeps in touch with. He has a dark grey shoulder pack going over his left shoulder

Likes: Working out, reading, playing small pranks with no possibility of getting caught, extremely dangerous training with his Pokemon (but by extremely dangerous I mean for Tim) sparring, playing with his Pokemon, soccer, frisbee, and any sports.

Dislikes: People who mistreat Pokemon, people who insult others,

Personality (not too much of a sue): Tim would take a bullet or die if it meant protecting his friends or loved ones. He hates how people use Pokemon or people improperly. He tries to help anyone when he can, even if it's a very simple task or very hard. He trains with his Pokemon when he can and he'll try to take time to give them each an individual session. He will never intentionally get into a fight but if his friend or family is made fun of or someone takes something over the line he'll step in without a second thought. He believes people should work for what they want and there isn't room for laziness. He is able to think quickly on his feet and get out of many situations. He can also come up with good strategies very quickly and make them adapt to different circumstances.

History (you can pm this if you want): He's been on his own since he was 10. That's why he explores, because he had no where else to go. His dad had deserted soon after his 7th birthday and if he ever finds his dad, he doesn't know what he'll do. His mom died soon after his 10th birthday and he had no where else to go and didn't know of any relatives close by to his house. Most of his relatives think he's dead, but others hope he's out there still.

Closest Pokemon: Absol

Pokemon from strongest to weakest:

Any thing else:

Pokemon:

Species: Absol

Name (if any):

Gender: Male

Moves: blizzard, iron tail, dark pulse, psycho cut, water pulse and faint attack.

Personality: Quiet but caring and can be playful. Trusts Tim completely.

Shiny?: Yes

Species: Kabutops

Name (if any):

Gender: Male

Moves: night slash, protect, giga impact, earth power, hyper beam and slash.

Personality: Very strong and is a bit of a loner, likes his peace and quiet.

Shiny?: Yes

Species: Gallade

Name (if any):

Gender: Male

Moves: psychic, close combat, night slash, protect, teleport and leaf blade.

Personality: More on the talkative side then his other Pokemon, but still kinda quiet. His sister is Gardevoir.

Shiny?: No

Species: Gardevoir

Name (if any):

Gender: Female

Moves: hypnosis, dream eater, psychic, fire punch, energy ball and teleport.

Personality: Definitely the most caring of everyone on the team but is still very strong. Her brother is Gallade

Shiny?: Yes

Species: Luxray

Name (if any):

Gender: Female

Moves: shock wave, fire fang, thunder bolt, volt tackle, ice fang and iron tail.

Personality: Energetic and never really tires out completely.

Shiny?: No

Species: Sandslash

Name (if any):

Gender: Female

Moves: dig, sandstorm, rollout, stealth rock, iron claw and smack down.

Personality: likes to dig holes at random times but it's so Tim can add it to a strategy if need be. She also is very affectionate towards Tim.

Shiny?: No

Species: Swellow

Name (if any):

Gender: Female

Moves: air slash, brave bird, double team, aerial ace, agility and peck.

Personality: Likes to just hang out and relax, but gets serious for a battle.

Shiny?: No

Species: Houndoom

Name (if any):

Gender: Male

Moves: flamethrower, crunch, heat wave, thunder fang, fire blast and solarbeam.

Personality: Can be playful when just hanging out with Tim but is serious when in a battle.

Shiny?: No

Species: Glaceon

Name (if any):

Gender: Female

Moves: attract, ice beam, aurora beam, avalanche, ice fang and shadow ball.

Personality: Likes to flirt at times but stays serious in a battle. She likes to just play around when out of her pokeball.

Shiny?: No

Species: Linoone

Name (if any):

Gender: Male

Moves: beam, protect, thunderbolt, shadow ball, quick attack and crunch.

Personality: is very playful and will pretend to look like he is going to pounce in a battle. But still listens to Tim no matter what.

Shiny?: Yes

Name: Michael ashby

Age:17

Gender:male

Appearance (hair, eyes, complexion, etc):  
>blonde hair tall athletic build with a slight stubble hair style short but messy like I just woke up tanned but still white<p>

Clothing:

loose fitting black pants/trousers and a hoodie also black

Likes:

racing his pokemon just as much as battling them (also likes to challenge people to pokemon races)

Dislikes:

people who claim to believe in luck  
>Personality (not too much of a sue):<br>a very calm person until faced with completion and will do near anything for victor this can sometimes go to far when pushed  
>History (you can pm this if you want):was one the leader of a pokemon gang that disbanded now has gone straight training hard to become a normal type gym leader in nacrene city<p>

Closest Pokemon:togekiss or ambipom

Pokemon from strongest to weakest:

Any thing else:

Pokemon:

Species:ambipom

Name (if any):

Gender:male

Moves:fakeout taunt double hit and u-turn

Personality: cocky and likes showing off especially after koing another pokemon

Shiny?:no

Species:klang

Name (if any):

Gender:none

Moves:toxic gear grind shift gear screech automize

Personality:very tough will not go down ever determimed to prove itself and keep taking the hits

Shiny?:no

Species:crustle

Name (if any):

Gender:female

Moves:stone edge shell smash earthquake and x-scissor

Personality:a pokemon with a real temper almost hates destroying the shell on its back making it fight harder get the pokemon and trainer into alot of tight spots

Shiny?:no

Species:gliscor

Name (if any):

Gender:female

Moves:protect substiute toxic earthquake

Personality:note wears a toxic orb on a necklace around its neck feels almost proud of the gift item and guards it at highest priority

Shiny?:no

Species:dragonite

Name (if any):

Gender:female

Moves:protect dragon dance dragon claw fire punch ice punch roost

Personality:outside of battle and when unfocused is very clumsy especially in flight the bond between trainer and pokemon is growing fast doing alot of pokemon race training though sometimes does feel overworked

Shiny?:no

Species:mismagius

Name (if any):

Gender:female

Moves:nasty plot shadow ball pain split and energy ball

Personality:the new memeber of Michaels team mismagius almost doesn't trust itself or its own ability lacking confidence it will often power itself up by using nasty plot without being asked

Shiny?:yes

Species:togekiss

Name (if any):

Gender:male

Moves:air slash thunder wave aura sphere and water pulse ominous wind

Personality:as Michaels starter pokemon their bond is strong and is often seen riding on its back cares alot about its apperance often flirting with any other togekiss it sees

Shiny?:no

Species:shaymin (sky form)

Name (if any):

Gender:female

Moves:air slash seed flare earth power and leech seed

Personality:a care free pokemon that doesn't like to battle but does out of love for her master

Shiny?:yes

Species:machamp dynamic punch

Name (if any):

Gender:

Moves:dynamic punch stone edge shadow punch and agility

Personality:belives it is the champion and wears believes every other pokemon wants this title and gets very angry at anything that poses a threat also believe pokemon that can fly cheat in battle and hates them more

Shiny?:no

Species:slaking

Name (if any):

Gender:male

Moves:protect facade shadow claw close combat

Personality:seams to be the only non lazy slaking and a pure powerhouse makes itself sick before tough battles to power up its facade move

Shiny?:no

* * *

><p><em>Sorry about the long wait work was backed up in school and there was no internet in the places I went camping. Hope to update soon.<em>


End file.
